


《贴身助理》（5）结局

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: Warning：阁楼，孕期，口交，哺乳，胎动
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	《贴身助理》（5）结局

“母亲在福利院工作，因为小时候的朋友都是孤儿，我一直觉得自己是全世界最幸福的孩子。”Thor陪着Loki在花园里散步，“那是laufey最近资助的其中一家，听说他们就是这么认识的。”

“还是你们母子关系好，我都没决定要不要参加父亲的婚礼呢。”Loki落后了半步，正好踩在alpha欣长的影子上，“今晚要谈话了，对吧？”

“嗯。”Thor突然转过身，故意让omega收不住脚步撞进自己怀里，笑嘻嘻地熊抱住他，“一次性见了双方家长，接下来是不是要结婚……唔！”

“得寸进尺。”Loki红着脸嘀咕，alpha爽朗的笑声传出去很远。

晚餐的气氛意料之中地压抑，laufey放下餐叉时发出“叮”得一声，昭示着盘问的开始。

“多久了？”

“五个月。”“七年。”俩人的回答南辕北辙，Loki唰地扭头瞪向Thor，警告他不许捣乱。

“哦，我是说我喜欢你7年了。”alpha无辜地眨着蓝眼睛，“你是我15岁时的初恋呢，Loki。”

这话听起来略有歧义，frigga干咳了一声，看着年长omega的眼神微妙了起来。

“那这孩子是怎么回事？”laufey严厉地审视着正用眼神交流的两人。

“完全都是我的错！我擅作主张把Loki带到了海岛上，那里又没有抑制剂……”Thor这一次抢着先开口了，坦荡地面对laufey濒临暴怒的眼神，“一开始也是我在Loki喝醉时钻了空子……”

“Loki，你自己说。”laufey强硬地打断了他，“你受欺负了吗？”

“我……没被欺负，父亲。”Loki第一反应便是掩护alpha，他可不想让laufey打断运动员的腿，“没有人会不喜欢Thor的，不是吗？”

“都在胡闹！”laufey怒气冲冲地站起来，离席前斜睨着Thor，“你，跟我来书房。”

“您不担心自己的儿子吗？”Loki担忧地张望着，机灵地向frigga求助，“说不定就被埋尸在花园里了……”

“那小子要是知道你这么担心他，”frigga却笑得通晓一切，“就算掀开棺材板也会跑回你身边的。”

果然情话天赋也是靠遗传的啊。Loki红着脸溜回了自己的卧室，竖着耳朵听门外的动静，等着等着却忍不住开始犯困嗜睡。

不知过了多久，床角因重力而凹陷，omega睡眼惺忪地靠着年轻人温热的胸膛：“你们都聊了什么？”

“保密。”Thor在被窝下摸着Loki圆润的小腹，引来孕期omega敏感的轻哼，“我的侄子今天听话吗？要是让你太辛苦，我来教训他。”

“嗯……刚刚动了一下。”Loki皱起眉，不安地抓住alpha的手臂，“你一靠近就动得好厉害……嘶！”

“五个月就这么强壮了？”Thor好奇地将掌心贴上omega的肚子，随即笑得眯起了眼，“不愧是我的种。”

Loki被肚子里的小混蛋踢得犯恶心，恹恹地撇了撇嘴。

Thor像无尾熊般把omega扑在怀里搂紧，突然闻到了一股淡而甜的奶香，但Loki的信息素像柠檬薄荷叶，绝不是他身上的味道……

“怎么了……唔！”Loki眯着眼低头去看嗅着自己胸口的alpha，突然被隔着睡衣咬了一下软肉，“你是狗崽子吗？”

“奶香味是从这里传出来的，”Thor揉着omega愈发柔软的胸脯，看着那双绿眼睛被欺负得湿润，“是为了喂我的小狗，对吗？”

“轻、轻点，”Loki抱着被子蜷缩起来，年轻人的侵犯不知轻重，揉得他呼吸急促，“本来就胀得疼……”

“小狗们出来的时间还早着呢，让我先尝尝，好么？”Thor却抓着那两团肉重重一捏，强势的信息素笼罩下来，“当哥哥的要大方一点。”

“说什么蠢话，”Loki彻底被折腾醒了，低笑着揪住alpha的耳朵，“乖乖忍了5个月，终于忍不住了？”

“医生说三个月后就能……”Thor被戳穿后也不尴尬，反而委屈无辜地趴上来蹭他，“我想做了，哥哥。”

“隔壁就是父母的主卧，不怕被听见？”omega摸摸年轻人的面颊，轻笑着在alpha耳边低语，“我可是睡着这张床长大的，你打的就是这个主意吗？”

不管是他的未来还是过去，都要贪婪地圈为自己的领地。

“跟我来。”Loki突然从床上起身，拉着Thor向走廊深处走去。alpha几次想要发问，都被omega用吻封住唇，直到走到了一直闲置的阁楼。

“这里才是我的秘密基地，”Loki打开昏黄的小灯，古灵精怪地翘着唇角，“你是第一个被邀请的alpha，满意吗？”

“只要我是最后一个就行，”Thor笑得眯起了眼，低头蹭着omega的鼻尖，“这里没有空调，不怕冷吗？”

“过会儿就热起来了，”Loki矜持地偏过头，居然抚着alpha起伏的胸膛慢慢蹲了下去，用白皙的面颊蹭着鼓起的裤裆，“求我。”

“经纪人……嘶！”Thor刚想耍威风，omega便大胆地隔着裤子咬他，“唔，求、求你。”

Loki满意地笑了一声，终于叼着裤链拉下来，alpha勃起紫红的阴茎直接弹到了他的鼻梁上，随即高翘着晃悠。

“啧，年轻人……”omega心痒地舔了舔嘴唇，先是含着沉甸甸的囊袋吮了吮，才慢条斯理地张嘴吞下柱身。

柔韧的咽喉有节奏地挤压着龟头，舌尖也在几乎被撑满的口腔里灵巧游动，勾舔着狰狞凸起的青筋。

“你简直浑身上下都过度发育了，”Loki揉揉犯酸的下巴，含着浑浊的前液嘀咕，“尺寸太大完全就是负担啊，愁人。”

“你是和谁比较了？”Thor蛮横地捏开omega的嘴，将性器重新塞了进去，“无论是谁，都太弱了。”

一吃醋就发疯的臭毛病！Loki红着脖子呜呜几声，面颊鼓鼓地被alpha托着后脑勺在嘴里抽插了几下，随即突然被拎起来顶在墙上。

“你的里面好滑，哥。”Thor将omega的裤子扯下一半，就野蛮地干了进去，Loki抠着墙软绵绵地叫出了声，却没什么恼火的意味，“刚刚口我的时候就偷偷湿了？”

“混蛋、啊……难道只许你硬吗？”alpha干得又快又深，Loki只好微微晃着臀部，引导那根大家伙撞到自己的敏感点上，“慢点……嗯！我站不住……”

Thor直接将人腾空抱起来，面对面地托着omega的翘臀顶了进去，健壮的胳膊稳稳地架着Loki的腿：“验收一下我的训练成果吧，经纪人。”

“疯了……嗯啊！唔、哈呃……”Loki在半空中被颠得晃动，完全失去了主控权，粗长的阴茎几次顶到了宫口，将胎儿闹得在他肚子里不断折腾，“孩…宝宝在动、呼唔……”

“正好让我进去打个招呼，”Thor下流地揉捏着omega的臀肉，让它们自己挤压吮吸着进出的性器，“嘶……还是喜欢挠人。”

“嗯、嗯……”Loki被操得说不出话，狭小的阁楼里全是肉体拍打的声音，强悍的alpha却连喘息都少有，像机器般不断地抱着他顶弄。

“急什么，嗯？”omega恨恨地抓着年轻人的脊背，鼻头红红地咻咻喘气，“每次都做那么狠，和没有下次一样……”

“谁说没有下次？”Thor掐着Loki的大腿重重一顶，“我说过，要睡你一辈子。”

omega嗓音发颤地叫了一声，挣扎着想要从alpha身上下来，夹着腰的大腿也不断痉挛，抽泣着哀求呻吟。

“要到了？”Thor却插在深处不动了，咬着Loki的舌尖，把人欺负得浑身都红透，“再等等……”

“快、嗯……哈唔！”Loki拼命摇头，却还是被放到了毛毯上，被alpha半压着握住性器，“我想、呃啊……”

“就好了，马上。”Thor含糊地诱哄，却舍不得从那张湿软的小穴里退出来，深埋在里面小幅度地耸动，让omega发出舒爽绵软的呻吟，“这样呢，喜欢吗？”

“嗯、嗯……”Loki乖顺地搂住了alpha汗津津的肩颈，脚趾蜷缩着抬高腿，好让他插得更深，雌穴充血的粉肉被挤压得发出水声，胎儿也在肚子里一动一动。

“别吸了、唔……”omega无奈地揉揉埋在胸口的金色脑袋，高潮刺激出的奶液都被Thor吸得一干二净，还发出不知羞耻的吞咽声，“嘶！会越吸越多的……”

“没事，我胃口很大。”alpha无赖地咬了咬粉褐色的乳晕，那里就像个淫欲开关，被咬住后就连雌穴都会收缩一下，将射进去的精液吃得一滴不剩。

“这是什么？”omega的无名指传来一阵凉意，抬起手后看见一枚透明水晶磨成的戒指，精致的切面反射着微光。

“我拿到的第一个奖杯，还记得吗？媒体的赞誉让我骄傲自满，只有你在我犯浑的时候来骂醒我……”Thor吻着Loki匀称修长的指节，“可我还发脾气摔碎了奖杯，最后能留下的只有碎片。”

“所以真的暗恋了我7年？”Loki心里最柔软的地方像是有一窝小奶猫滚来滚去，抱着外套靠进alpha怀里休息，“木地板发出老旧的声响，“没想到你看似单纯，肚子里全是坏水。”

“单纯？只有你会这么看我了。”Thor像是拥抱上瘾般，不是抱着Loki就是要对方抱着他，“就像自己养大的孩子，从来看不见缺点吗？”

“别臭美了。”omega心虚地踹了alpha一脚，颐指气使地仰起头，“把我抱回卧室，再煮碗泡面。”

“怎么能吃快餐……”“你侄子要吃，”Loki理直气壮地瞪着绿眼睛，拍拍肚子里的小人质，“我最宠小孩儿了，有意见？”

“不行，我做意面给你吃。”面临失宠的alpha毫不妥协，“好歹没有防腐剂……”但比冲开水更复杂的，他也不会做。

局面就变成了Loki抱着胳膊靠在料理台边，挑剔地指挥Thor翻炒肉末。

“开小火，别……唔。”omega的上唇被alpha蘸着酱汁点了一下，只好用舌尖舔掉，alpha像是玩上瘾了，非要看Loki像猫般一次次舔着唇珠，“你有完没完？”

Thor笑起来，将酱汁点在了自己的唇边，歪着头看向omega。

“小滑头。”Loki一眼便看穿了这家伙的心思，捧着alpha的面颊凑近嗅了嗅，才慢悠悠地印上嘴唇，肉酱的香气在缠绵间蔓延。

Thor乖乖地低着头，深金的睫毛微微颤着，满眼都是纯粹的爱意。

预产期在那一年的深秋，Loki原本极好的胃口突然变得很差，身上也冒出了许多红疹，每晚靠着alpha的信息素才能勉强入睡。

“fandral来看过你了，他说你小时候生病时，最爱吃酸橙。”Thor端着一盘切好的水果走进来，“尝尝看？”

“这个季节哪来的酸橙……”Loki没什么精神，但看见alpha食指上还贴着邦迪，还是撑起身吃了一些，“唔，胃里没那么恶心了。”

“那我再去帮你买一些，”Thor像是找到了宝藏般，大喜过望地往外走，“几个超市多跑跑，总会找到足够多的酸橙。”

“我又吃不了那么多。”Loki知道拦不住他，只好下床替alpha戴上围巾，遮住了半张俊脸，“当心点，最近狗仔很活跃。“

“没事，等我回来。”

这是Thor说的唯一一句谎话，他没有回来，而是躺在了无数昂贵精密的仪器旁，被医生的几句话改变了人生。

“超市因为抢劫发生踩踏事故，Thor为了保护摔倒的孩子被踩断了手和肋骨。”frigga红着眼眶安慰Loki，“这孩子从来不做后悔的事，这对他而言是值得的。”

“我……会动用所有人脉，联系最好的神经科医生。”Loki握住了妇人冰冷的手，拼命睁大眼睛直到视野模糊，“Thor不会有事的，手术一次不行就做两次，我一定要让他重新拿起球拍。”

alpha的身体恢复得很快，像是没事人般陪着Loki在院子里散步，仿佛大门外的记者和喧嚣都不存在，对网络上的猜忌和惋惜也视而不见。

“过来，我帮你上药。”omega挺着浑圆的孕腹走到院子里，Thor一直在尝试挥舞球拍，但因为受损的神经而一次次脱手，“疤痕淡了很多，已经符合再次手术的条件了。”

“我怎么可能现在去德国？”Thor拉上衣摆，狰狞的疤痕贯穿肋侧和胸膛，“你的预产期就在下个月，我一定要看着孩子出生。”

“晚一天手术，修复的可能性就少一点。”Loki好脾气地揉揉alpha紧皱的眉心，“生完孩子还要康复，康复过后又是最艰难的哺ru期，到底什么时候才能让你放心离开？”

Thor不吭声，挂着浓重的黑眼圈抱住omega，将下巴搁在他的颈窝发呆。

“撒娇没用。”Loki只好改变方案，狠心推开了他，“难道以后再也不打球了？想让我一起丢掉工作，在家当废物吗？”

“我说过要照顾你的，”Thor看上去有些困惑，“你需要我的信息素……”

“我也需要你振作起来，重新成为传奇。”Loki冷冷地打断他，“我在你身上花了7年心血，难道要我从头开始，去培养新人球员吗？”

“可……”“别任性了，你早晚会有后悔的那天，那时候你还剩什么用来骄傲的资本？”

“我对你的价值就是网球吗？”Thor茫然而心碎地望着Loki，“难道我就不能作为alpha……”

“我看得上的alpha，就算掉到深渊里也会爬回来，知道该放弃什么才能成功。”omega的眼里没有一丝动摇，“有胆子占有我，没本事满足我，你算什么alpha？”

Thor静静望了他片刻，扔下球拍球头离开。

“我知道了，”他说，“我会走的，你不用费心。”

最后的告别，没有歇斯底里，没有眼泪和争吵，只有失望和妥协。

Loki一直躲在自己的卧室里，看着Thor随意整理了几件行李，连晚饭都没吃就启程去机场。连laufey都来敲过门，粗着嗓子说这时候闹什么脾气。

“他……走了？”omega听见外面的声音安静了，才慢吞吞地开门。

“那小子可怜巴巴地站在客厅里，张望了很久才出门。”laufey没好气地挥挥手，“现在的年轻人，一个比一个嘴硬！”

Loki坐立不安了半个多小时，终于抓起车钥匙跑出门。

“喂，就这么走了？”Thor拿着登机牌起身时，omega的声音从不远处传来，面颊因为跑动而微红，“连再见都不说，让你的omega大着肚子追过来。”

“……我以为你不想见到我。”Thor连忙扯下围巾替他裹上，却还有些别扭地直直站着。

“那你就不能来见我吗？”Loki叉着腰强词夺理，“耍赖也好，撒娇也罢，你不是最擅长那套了吗？”

“成熟的alpha不能粘人。”Thor记仇地嘟囔。

“我喜欢被你粘着。”omega理直气壮地宣告，眼神亮晶晶地瞪着他，“到了德国之后每天向我报备行程，不许喝酒飙车……”

“你凭什么这样管我？”Thor哼笑着捂住那张喋喋不休的嘴，“只有我的妻子能这么管我，连哥哥都不行。”

Loki呆呆地瞅着alpha，长翘的睫毛扫过碎发，随即他拉下了Thor的手，说。

“等你回来后，我们结婚吧。”

omega没等对方的回答就跑进一边的礼品店，匆匆买了枚戒指后，蛮横地戴在alpha的左手上。

“我等你，”Loki在通知登机的广播声中吻住Thor，“等你带着答案回家。”

哪怕早已笃定你会奔向我，但我依旧想要再宠你一次。


End file.
